


Watermelon

by lahela



Series: I Want Your Uncle [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hookire, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire gets an unexpected treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon

Toasted bread hardly counts for a full breakfast but Baelfire can't complain. He woke up late and missed his bus and now that his father agreed to take him to school on his way to work, he had to do things in a rush. The whole piece of toast dangled from between his teeth as he dragged his backpack and coat to his father's sleek black cadillac waiting in the driveway.

Baelfire enjoyed his dry breakfast while watching his neighborhood pass by at the window next to the driver seat. Now that he was chewing away at his piece of toast, he wished he had grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge.

"Here's your allowance." Mr. Gold hands Baelfire a few crisp bills. "I will be on a five-day business trip in New York so you will be on you own until the weekend. I trust you can manage?" Mr.Gold glances at Baelfire from the wheel and back again on the road.

"Sure." Baelfire stares at the bills in his lap. He realizes his papa has given him more than his usual weekly allowance.

"Good. You can call me at anytime but make sure its important so you don't waste phone credits."

"Got it." He says and stuffs the bills in his bag.

The black cadillac makes a smooth stop in front of the school and Baelfire hops out. He turns around to wave at his father, who was gone again all too soon, before running to his morning class.

The school day goes by in a breeze and before they knew it, the bell had already rang, calling all the students to lunch.

"Baelfire! August!" Wendy calls from the end of the room. "Wait up!" The boys stop at their tracks and wait for their friend to catch up. Wendy hurries up to them and Baelfire could see her carrying her all too familiar red lunch bag with her. For some reason, he feels a wave of excitement rush through his veins.

As they got seated at their usual spot at the outdoor tables of the cafeteria, just right under an old oak tree, August begins his usual ramblings about a book he just read.

"I haven't finished the last one you lent me." Baelfire protests over his tray of cafeteria food.

"Oh you read too slow Bae." August complains. "I was hoping to let you read this one too." August pulls a hard covered book from his bag and hands it to Baelfire.

"The Adventures of Captain Hook" Baelfire reads the embossed words in Blackadder font on the cover. "Its a pirate story."

"Yes!" August exclaims. "And a good one too!"

"Nice." Baelfire replies. "I like pirate stories."

"You can borrow that." August says over a mouthful of burger. "But promise to finish the other one I lent you first."

"I will". Just as Baelfire was tucking the book away in his bag Wendy pulls out her lunch and sends a yellow post-it note zooming into the air and dropping right in front of Baelfire. His eyes immediately fall on the scribbled writing on it.

"For me?" Baelfire felt his cheeks flush at the postscript.

"Yes." Wendy giggles in response while nodding her head. "I told him how much you love watermelon - that you ate everything I brought at our picnic last week at the cliff. So he prepared these for you."

Baelfire took the small container of sliced watermelon in disbelief. He worried that he might still be red in the face so he tried not to look directly at either of them. Why the heck is he blushing anyway? It's just watermelon. But then, Wendy's uncle went through all the trouble of making sure he gets it. He smiles at the thought. He thinks it's awfully kind of him.

He bites into the fruit, eyes falling shut at the delicious sensation of the cool, sweet, and juicy flesh melting in his mouth.


End file.
